


Trust Goes Both Ways - Hank Voight Imagine

by bellamouse16



Series: Hank Voight x Reader (OC) Imagines - Chicago P.D. [12]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Cops, Crime, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Interrogation, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamouse16/pseuds/bellamouse16
Summary: Y/N and Hank are together, but what happens when an old friend of Hank's is involved in a case and Y/N won't stand down.





	Trust Goes Both Ways - Hank Voight Imagine

Intelligence had gotten a tricky case recently.  They’d gone a day or two without getting any leads, and you could tell everyone in the office were getting antsy.  Y/N just gotten a call from a buddy of hers in gangs.  He wasn’t sure about the information he’d picked up from a guy on his team that was under, but it was all Y/N had gotten so far, so she was planning to run with it.  She was about to go get Hank, but she saw his door closed at the top of someone’s head through the window.  She turned to Antonio, who was across from her.

“Is someone in Hank’s office?”

Antonio glanced up from the file he was reading.

“Yeah, some old buddy of his.”

Y/N raised her eyebrow.  Hank hadn’t told her about this guy.  He would have, considering they lived together.  They’d been dating for close to two years after knowing one another for 3 years.  She was one of the first people he recruited for Intelligence along with Erin and Al.  They learned early on their relationship didn’t work unless they spoke to one another, made sure there were no secrets between them.  Y/N, leaned back in her chain as a guy walked out of Hank’s office.  Hank shook his hand, saying something lowly before the guy smiled and walked out.  Her eyes flickered towards the guy, her eyes widening slightly as she recognized him from the info sent over from gangs.  That was Steve Gallen. He had a few run ins with the law in the past, but none of the charges ever stuck.  But Y/N wasn’t stupid.  She had a hunch it might have to do with Hank considering what most of the charges were for – petty things that could get swept under the rug if you knew the right people or charges linked with gangs, like taking bribes and what not.  She narrowed her eyes, an action that wasn’t lost on Hank.

“Y/L/N, you got anything?”

Y/N kept from rolling her eyes as Hank called her by her last name, as if their relationship was the same as any other guy on the team.  He liked to keep things sperate, their professional relationship and private ones.  Y/N had agreed, although everyone knew about them.  She knew this wouldn’t work forever.  It was only a matter of time before something caused a rift between them, whether it started at home or in the office. 

“Yeah, seems your friend there’s been up to some unsavory things.”  A tinge of sarcasm came through her statement. 

 Hank gave her a sharp look.

“My office.  Now.”

Antonio raised his eyebrows at the interaction but kept quiet as Y/N slinked around her desk, following Hank into his office and shutting the door behind her.  She immediately noticed Hank’s annoyed expression, bordering on anger. 

“What?”

“Gallen’s a close friend.  I know he’s not involved in this.”

“Hank, I got the info from a guy in gangs.  I trust him.  If he tells me Gallen is involved and he’s got the evidence to back it up, then I’m going to trust him.”

“And I’m telling you, Gallen is fine,” Hank snapped.  He walked around her, opening the door.  He spoke as he walked out of his office.  “Drop it and go find an actual lead.”

Y/N couldn’t help but let her anger that Hank had just dismissed her.

“I know he’s your friend, but he’s involved in this, Hank.”

Everyone was in the office now, watching the two interact.  Erin couldn’t help but cringe in sympathy towards Y/N as she spotted the look on Hank’s face.

“Y/N, you can either drop this and back off, or you can go home.”

“Hank…”

Hank refused to even look at Y/N.  He knew this would only piss her off more, but he couldn’t help it.  Gallen was his friend.  They had each other’s backs for a long time now, and he wasn’t going to forget all that for some intel Y/N got from someone else.  Y/N slammed her hand against the cabinet, storming off down the hall.  Everyone was silent, which only annoyed Hank more, if that was even possible.

“Does anyone have anything useful, or what?”

Jay and Erin quickly took the opportunity to change the topic, pinning and writing the information they got from a witness onto the board.

Later that day, Hank went home, hoping to find Y/N.  It was late, but he’d kind of hoped she might’ve made dinner and left something for him.  Unfortunately for him, she hadn’t.  In fact, she was already getting ready for bed.  She didn’t even look at Hank when he walked into their bedroom.

“Y/N.”

Y/N paid him no mind, plugging in her phone to charge over-night.  Hank sighed, walking over and sitting with his hands clasped together on their bed.

“Y/N.”

Y/N glared at Hank, her expression split between pain and anger. 

“Do I get to come back to work tomorrow?  Or are you still protecting your friend?”

She spit it out, her voice cracking slightly with her budding anger.

“Gallen didn’t do it.”

Y/N shook her head, getting herself situated on her side of the bed.  She stared at Hank’s back, only looking away when he turned around to face her.  Y/N laid down, turning away from him.

“I’ll prove it to you, then.  You’re too smart to be so ignorant of the truth, especially when it’s right in front of you.”

Y/N could feel Hank’s weight disappear from the bed, and he silently left the room, shutting off the lights as he went.  Y/N could feel her eyes water slightly.  She didn’t want to fight with Hank, but she wasn’t going to let this slide. 

The next morning, she showed up at Intelligence, ignoring the looks shot at her.  She’d called in a few favors before coming in to get a file from her buddy in gangs.  He’d gotten his guy undercover to find out info for the case and this was solid.  Not only did this guy deliver pictures of Gallen talking with the guy who was killed and meeting with the rival gang, but they found his phone history with the guy and had a witness who placed him at the crime scene less than an hour before the guy was shot and early yesterday morning, probably before Gallen met with Hank.  She walked straight over to Hank, who was talking with Antonio and Al by the board, handing him the file.  She pushed it into his hands, not caring that he was staring at her intently.  She knew that look.  It was mixture of anger that she clearly went against his orders and his attempt at a silent apology.  She’d need more than that if Hank meant it.

“What’s this?”

“Proof.  Do what you want with it, but you should know I have another copy and I’m not afraid to go above you on this one.”

Y/N meant it.  She knew friends and family came first, but not like this.  Not when a teenager was killed at point blank range, lured out by some guy who just wanted to get his creds back with his former gang.  Y/N used her own contacts to dig up information on Gallen that only Hank and those close to Gallen would know.  She wanted to make sure she had the whole story before pushing Hank like this.  Now that she did, she wouldn’t let it slide.  This guy had had enough chances in life.  Hank was silent as he reluctantly flipped through the file.  He pulled out the photo of Gallen with the teen who’d been killed, putting it up onto the board.

“Al, Adam, go pick up Gallen.”

The two nodded, leaving, both thankful to be out of the room, which was filled with tension.  Everyone else began looking into Gallen while Hank went to his office, closely followed by Y/N.  She lingered in the doorway, unsure if she even wanted to have this confrontation here.

“Y/N, you were right.  I shouldn’t have…”

Y/N shook her head, cutting Hank off.

“I know why you do the things you do, why you feel the need to back Gallen up… but you should have trust me, Hank.  I would have believed you without a second thought.  That’s the difference between us.  I’m taking the day off.  I told Trudy.  If you need a body, Burgess is around.”

With that, Y/N walked off, her hands dug deep into her coat pockets.  Her head was tilted down, a frown on her face as she passed Erin, Antonio, and Jay, all of which watched her go, their empathy etched across their faces. 

Later in the day, they had finally finished with the case.  Gallen had done it, and not just that, but he’d accidently confessed to a few other crimes that helped with linking him to the gang that was initially thought to be behind the teenager’s death.  Hank knew he screwed up.  After they finished up, he told everyone they could go as he rushed out of the building.  He needed to make it up to Y/N.  He just wasn’t so sure about how he’d go about that.  He went home, only to find her snuggled up on the couch.  Her face was pale and blotchy, like she’d been crying.  Hank carefully made his way over, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her towards his chest.  He could feel a shudder run through Y/N and his shirt become slightly wet.  When she pulled away, he saw her glossy eyes.  He quickly pulled her into a kiss, rubbing his hand across her back.  When they pulled away, he apologized.

“I know I screwed up, Y/N, believe me.  I should have told you who Gallen was from the start and investigated what you told me.  I admit, I had blinder on and I shouldn’t have.  I’m sorry, sweetheart, I really am.”

“We promised we’d tell each other everything.  We weren’t going to let work affect us.”

Hank ran a hand through Y/N hair, trying to sooth her as her eyes teared up again.  Seeing her so heartbroken made his chest hurt.  He wrapped his arms around Y/N. 

“I know.  I will do whatever I can to make this up to you.  I promise you, I won’t let this happen again.”

Y/N looked at Hank, uncertain at first, but then she saw how pained he looked.  He was hurting just as much as she was.  She quickly pulled herself onto him, hooking her legs around his waist to pull her body closer to him.

“I’m sorry too,” she said into his shoulder.

Hank shook his head.

“You have nothing to apologize for.”

“I do though.  We made that promise together.  I’m not saying I’m sorry for what I did, but how I did it.  We both screwed up Hank.  We’ll just have to use this to learn for the future.”

She moved her face away from his shoulder, looking into his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Y/N.  I love you, I really do.  I just hope you can forgive me.”

“Already done,” Y/N said, giving him a reassuring smile.

Hank gave a hesitant smile back before pulling Y/N into a kiss.  As he leaned back, pulling her further on top of him, most of her weight against his chest, Hank couldn’t help to hope she was right.  He hoped they would use this to learn what to do in the future because he planned to keep Y/N in his life till he died.  He’d learned his lesson.  He’d fight for her for the rest of his life if he had to.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this. As always, comments are appreciated.


End file.
